Archangel Trilogy: Book one, Drak Angel
by crazyinlove.sky15
Summary: Arabella Douglas has been caught in an internal war, fight her demons for as long as she can remember. When framed for one of the worst crimes an angel could commit, she is cast from Prometheus and left to die on the mortal streets of Earth. Just barely hanging on to her life, Bella is approached by an enemy, and offered a choice that could change her life drastically... Or end it.
1. Good For Now

I'm alone now. Finally. My legs are crossed beneath me as I sit on top of my bed facing the window. My eyes are shut. Silence.

This silence is golden. Worth everything I have, because this silence is not like any other silence. It doesn't derive from confusion or fear. It is not edged with anxiety or awkwardness. No, this silence is grand. Calm,relaxed. Now guards marching through the granite paved streets. No bullhorns blaring the ruthless commands of our deleterious commander. No school bells ringing, no birds chirping.

No cannons.

Nothing. Just silence, and I am grateful for it. I am determined to grasp every second, unsure of how long it will last. Or it won't.

Then something happens. My delicate lull is broken into something...eeiry. I can feel the vibe change in my gut.

_Listen to me Bella._

a women's voice-one I'm too familiar with- says in a soft, urgent whisper. My eyes snap open.

_Listen to me._

_Not again_. I think.

My mood- which, just twenty seconds ago was calm and relaxed and I might even say happy- now is tense, angry, scared. A heavy clump of nausea forms in the pit of my stomach, causing it to drop so low I'm afraid it will never rise again. My eyes dart to the corner on my left, and there I see her. Maya- or at least I think that's her name. She's a tall woman with rich merlot red hair that flows so graciously down her back. That's the only thing about her that isn't unnerving. Her purple lips stand out against her deathly pale skin. Her blue eyes are dark and exigent, yet exhibit a person who is kind, loving and fiercely protective. She wears a soft blue tattered ball gown with crimson splat all over it. Her arms are stained to the elbow with shiny crimson while specks of it dot her cheeks and forehead. She's bruised on most of her body, at least of what I can see. It's a full length bridal gown- or it was at one point- now torn at the feet. But none of that's the most unsettling. The scariest thing about her is she's so...translucent. I can see right through her almost. And when she moves, her body leaves evidence- light trails perhaps- that linger for a while beforE fading into nothing.

Only I can see her. No one else can. I know this because no one ever does. The first time I saw her I had Danny questioning my sanity, I did too. She only ever says one thing.

_Listen to me Arabella._

Listen to what exactly? How does she know my name? Her mere presence strikes cold fear and utter hopelessness into my heart that rock my body all the way to the core.

_Block it out Bella. Block her out._ I think, but her restless voice overcomes my neglect.

_Listen to me._

I look away quick, tears swelling in my eyes. I breathe in deep shaken breaths.

"Go away." I whisper. My voice is low with sternness and irritation...and fear. It's broken by anger and weakness and hopeful intentions, but despondent expectations.

She says nothing. Silence once again. But this time, it isn't relaxed. It's not calm. It's tense, eeiry. I wish desperately for a noise. A siren. A cannon. Anything to break this silence. It surrounds me. Consumes me. Traps me in a world of pressure and depression, suffocating me. Controlling me. Taking me out of my comfort zone, driving me out of my mind.

Then the air lifts and the pressure is gone. The in intensity is gone. My silence is back, but my assurance is still missing. I remain the same broken soul I became that first day I saw her. The day my life- as well as everyone else's- changed forever.

I drop my head sullenly, fighting the urge to cry. One of the hardest recurring altercations I face. I lift my head just as a small tear glides down my cheek. I silently curse myself for letting this happen.

"It's time for school Bella-" my sister, Rosie, walks in. I quickly wipe away the tears on my face, but not quickly enough.

"Hey," she says,"are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say in the brightest voice I can manage, but Rosie knows me almost as well as I do and there's no way I can even hope that passed.

"Okay that wasn't really the question, I know you're not okay." She sits on the other end of my bed,"What's wrong?"

I look at her for a second, then look away trying to find and excuse or a way to avoid the question, but my mind comes up blank. She doesn't know about Maya. No one does, and no one ever will.

Feeling suddenly nauseous, I flop down on my pillow and lay on my shoulder, pulling my legs partially up to my body to appease the ache in my stomach. Rosie lay next to me, turning so her face is just inches from mine."Is it Johnny?" she asks in a low concerned voice. I shake my head, unable to lie to my sister."What is it?"

I want to tell her so badly. Every cell in my body screams for m to open up, but I still can't. I don't know what she'll think of me afterward. We have a pact, but is it strong enough to overcome this? Medium ship is considered a sin, and is punishable by exile or death.

I shake my head.

"You can tell me." She's practically pleading now, but I just slowly shake my head again.

"It's nothing." I reply. She sighs.

"Okay." Surprisingly, this is all she says.


	2. Poison Innocence

Rosie hasn't said a word to me since this morning. I normally have to _beg_ her to stop talking, and even _that_ doesn't stop her. Today, though, she won't even return my hellos when I see her in the hallways. I don't know why she's ignoring me. I mean, she doesn't _look_ mad. She isn't acting mad. It's like, she doesn't see me at all. Like I'm not here.

I'm not going to pretend it doesn't hurt, because it does. But I'm not going to express that pain and expose my weaknesses to everyone, either.

I go about the day seeming emotionally monotoned, getting a few strange looks from my peers. Even the _instructors_ look at me differently. But I honestly couldn't care less about what they think. Like I live to impress _them_, I'm actually trying not to get their attention. Not that it's a bad thing I have it.

After school, Rosie and I usually meet our friend Daniel at Fantasy, our peer hang out area, but today he told us to meet him on Justice St. No idea why.

I run to catch Rosie who is now walking by the St. Sabina statue.

"Rosie wait!" I call out. She stops and looks at me like I'm holding her back.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" I say panting when I finally do catch up to her.

"What?" She asks quizzically.

"At the school, you were supposed to wait for me. Why didn't you?" I ask a bit annoyed at her "cluelessness".

Either she doesn't notice-which is doubtful- or she doesn't care. Either way, her demeanor remains unchanged.

"I did." She says, "You took too long." she continues walking down Lovegood ave.

Irritation begins to rise in my chest, but I try to retain my composure.

_Keep calm Bella. _I think.

"Rosie!" I almost bark. When she continues walking, not even acknowledging that I called her, I count this okay.

"Is this because of this morning?" I stomp after her.

"Is what because of this morning?" she asks.

"Don't act so oblivious Rose , you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you." She says too innocently, like she truly has _no_ idea what I'm talking about, which makes me madder because she _does_.

"Yes you have- you're avoiding me _now_!" I point out.

"No, I'm just…in a hurry." She says.

"To_ where_?" I spit.

"I'm not meeting Danny today, alright? I'm going…somewhere else." She admits. This takes me by surprise.

"But…we told him we'd meet him by Justice." I say confused.

"Well, things changed." She says plainly.

"But he said it's _important_." I say, anger rising in my tone.

"Yeah? Well, so is what I have to do."

The nonchalance in her voice fills me with fury. I can't even respond to that. Because if I open my mouth, no kind words will come out of it. Eventually, however, I do find the words. Or-actually, they find me.

"Rosie, you can't _make_ plans when you already _have_ plans-"She groans.

"Look, Bella, I'm _going._ End of discussion." She says annoyed.

"And what am I going to tell Danny?"

"Tell 'em something came up."

"No Rosie, that even_ sounds_ like you're ditching him-" she rolls her eyes beginning to walk away again, but I grab her arm and yank her back. "which is what you're _doing_." I almost yell. Rosie grunts.

"Just come up with something! Okay!" she snaps, "Please."

"Where are you going anyway? What is so urgent?"

She looks away, a reluctant look plays on her face.

"It's not important." She says plainly.

"But you just said it was." I accuse.

"It is-it's…it's nothing." She shakes her head and walks away.

"Well then you shouldn't have a problem telling me what it is!" I stomp after her until she stops abruptly.

"Look, Bella, I really need to go. We can talk about this later." She continues walking, but I grab her arm again.

"No I don't want to talk about this later." I snap, "This-"

Before I can begin reprimanding her for the pettiness of her silent retribution, a cannon fires signaling the fall of yet another angel. I whirl my head around in the direction of the blast. Another cannon…3…4…5…6.

No one says anything. We all stay still in silence. Not that peaceful silence, this one is sad. Empty. One look on each other's' face and we know we're all thinking the same thing.

Six fallen angels. Six more enemies.

Not everyone knows that you don't die when you fall. But I do, I found out a few months ago when we were attacked by the Archangels. When we lost Johnny. His killer, I recognized. I knew her from before. She used to watch me for John when he was out with the other Sky Riders. She was so nice. I don't know what they call her now, but her _name_…was Hope.

What happens next none of us could've predicted. Sirens roar like beasts of Azgard. Rosie and I exchange looks. What's going on? Where's the commander? What's gonna happen next?

_Listen to me Arabella._

Maya appears behind Rosie. I growl.

"What do you want now?!" I scream at her. Rosie and a few others look at me with confused looks on their faces. But I'm not concerned about them. Maya stands unmoving, not saying a word. I stare at her, waiting for a reply. Anger rising beyond the brim. I'm panting beyond my control. She says one word. One word that spins my head like rogue dradel.

_Run._

Flash. Light. Screams. Fire. The ground shakes harder than a level 5 earthquake. A huge blast of air knocks me clean off my feet. I can't hear anything. Nothing, but a high pitched ring and muffled sound of terror invading my ideally peaceful society.

I stumble to my feet just as another explosion puts me down again. I can't think of anything other than I need to get out of here _now._ My hearing comes back a little, allowing me to better understand the magnitude of this horrific scenario. People are screaming, buildings are crumbling. The ground vibrates intensely because of distant explosions. I crawl to the nearest shelter I can reach, which just happens to be behind a garbage bin.

"Bella!" I faintly hear someone calling my name, but I don't recognize the voice. My ears are still damaged from the initial blow. If Rosie were me, she would probably- Rosie!

Oh my god! I was so wrapped up in getting my_self_ out of the chaos, I didn't even think to get Rosie!

"Bella!" That's _her_ calling my name I realize.

"Rosie!" I scream. I run straight into the battlefield. I can't see her anywhere. The crowd of delirious civilians is so thick you'd think we were cold.

"Rosie!"

"Bella!"

I push through the crowd fleeing desperately from the epicenter of this world of hell. Throwing my head left and right, searching every face, looking for the ice blonde haired girl I name my sister.

My heart pounds just shy of a heart attack. A new wave of fear sweeps through me like a tsunami, leaving nothing but destruction.

I have to keep calm. I have to focus on finding Rosie. Easier said than done. I breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I'm still not calm. Damn the people who told me it worked.

"Rosie!" Just then I get a glimpse of her colorless locks. My heart skips two beats. Before I even think about it my legs are sprinting in her direction. I call her name like a madman. The population density has decreased significantly in this part because it's closer to where the first blast took place.

I pick up speed as I dash through the last few civilians. I slow as I approach her back.

"Rosie, thank god." I breathe with relief, placing a hand on her shoulder. She spins around, and instead of the thankful embrace I was expecting, I feel an eruption of pain in my face where her fist connects with a forceful blow. I see a flash of light.

Then darkness.


End file.
